Héritage
by Nina3647
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke essaient tant bien que mal d'être les meilleures pères possibles avec le peu d'expérience qu'ils ont recu. Ils réaliseront très vite qu'être un bon parent n'a rien avoir avec leurs talents respectifs et que la rancoeur de leurs enfants est plus profonde qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginés.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto regarda le ciel se demandant pour la centième fois il était un bon père. Il n'arrivait pas trouver l'équilibre entre son rôle de leadeur et celui de père de plus il ne voulait même pas penser a son rôle de mari il savait qu'il avait faillis misérablement. Ses enfants étaient vieux maintenant et il avait cette horrible sensation de ne pas avoir été présent pour eux. Sa relation avec Himawari était solide et elle était sans aucun doute sa petite princesse malgré ses quatorze ans, mais Boruto et lui… Naruto avait cette douloureuse impression que son fils et lui avait atteint le chemin de non retour. Jamais de son existence il aurait pus s'imaginer avoir une telle relation avec ses enfants.

-Naruto…chéri je t'en pris vient te coucher tu es devant cette fenêtre depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Naruto se retourna en entendant la douce voix de sa femme. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie et surtout il avait de la chance d'avoir su conserver son amour même si il n'agissait pas comme il le devrait.

-Boruto ne rentrera pas ce soir hein? Il m'a évité toute la journée et voilà qu'il découche. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour avoir un fils aussi ingrat et égoïste.

-Naruto! Il souffre autant que toi…les gens ne cesse de vous comparez et lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à atteindre leurs attentes, on le rabaisse. De plus tu n'es pas souvent là et il a besoin de son père.

-Je ne suis pas juste son père Hinata! Tu l'as toujours trop surprotéger et voilà ce qu'il est devenu!

-Naruto.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir dite ces choses si dure à sa femme, il savait qu'elle avait élever les enfants pratiquement toute seule et qu'elle avait fait un excellent travail surtout avec Himawari. Elle avait tout pour plaire et il savait qu'elle allait devenir une femme aussi forte que sa mère si ce n'était plus. Même son grand-père maternel l'avait dit elle était la nouvelle relève du clan Huyga. Naruto soupira, son fils ne rentrerait pas même si il avait insisté pour ce dernier d'être à la maison pour le souper comme à son habitude Boruto ne faisait qu'à sa tête ne respectant pas l'autorité de son père.

Boruto regarda les quatre murs de la chambre d'invité des Uchiha. Il savait que son père lui avait demandé de rentrer, mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Tout le village savait pour sa mission raté et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de croiser un père toujours absent lui demander des comptes sur une mission qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Sarada lui avait dit que se cacher de son père ne servirait a rien et il savait très bien. Naruto était un héro tout comme Minato et tout les hommes de sa famille c'était donc pour cette raison que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il réussisse tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il n'était qu'un être humain putain de merde, il n'était pas la réincarnation de Naruto Uzumaki et ne voulait pas lui ressembler du tout.

La porte s'ouvrit et il se redressait automatiquement. Sarada entra et s'installa sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle était après sa mère la seule personne qui le comprenait parfaitement. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher chez lui il venait toujours trouver refuge chez elle du moins lorsque son père n'était pas présent donc la majorité du temps. Il avait depuis longtemps trouvé les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments envers la jeune Uchiha, mais vu qu'elle possédait elle aussi un historique familiale hors du commun, Boruto avait toujours la sensation de ne pas être à son plein potentiel pour oser lui déclarer sa flamme. Il se disait qu'elle méritait le meilleur et lorsqu'il l'entendait braver les exploits de son père avec l'étincelle dans ses yeux il savait qu'il était loin du compte.

-Tu ne dors pas? Demanda Boruto sachant très bien la réponse.

-Je tenais à te dire que tu devrais dormir chez toi cette nuit.

-On n'a déjà eu cette discutions non? Je ne veux pas.

-Je sais que tu as honte pour la mission…mais tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir raté. Nous étions trois tu te souviens?

-Tu ne comprends pas Sarada! Tout ce que je fais n'est jamais assez bien pour cet homme. Je ne veux pas recevoir les remontrances d'un homme qui n'est jamais là en plus.

-Tu penses comme un enfant Boruto. Si tu comprenais le travail du septième Hokage jamais de telles paroles sortiraient de ta bouche.

Sarada comprenait le mal-être de son ami même plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Son propre père n'était jamais présent et elle aussi devait faire face aux mêmes attentes. Contrairement à Boruto elle excellait sur certains domaines et elle avait déjà activer son Sharingan, malgré cela lorsque son père revenait au village elle devait lui rendre des comptes et surtout elle devait s'entrainer, car pour Sasuke Uchiha ce n'était pas encore assez. La seule différence entre les deux, c'était que Sarada avait accepter depuis de nombreuses années sa destiner et qu'elle travaillait d'arrache pied pour rendre son père fier d'elle. Elle connaissait son histoire celui de sa famille, il n'était pas florissant et elle ne le criait pas sur les toits, mais cela faisait partis de son héritage alors elle vivait avec. Boruto ne supportait pas la comparaison et supportait encore moins d'être regardé de haut. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il fonce plus et cesse de fuir, elle voyait son potentiel, mais si lui ne le voyait pas alors elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Sakura observa les deux adolescents et ne pus s'empêcher de sourire, ils étaient si différents d'eux, mais même temps elle voyait une grande ressemblance. Sarada était un mélange de son père et d'elle, elle n'était pas aussi renfermer que son père et elle n'était pas non plus aussi volubile que sa mère. Sakura savait que Sasuke n'était pas le père le plus démonstratif, mais personne ne pouvait dire qu'il n'aimait pas sa fille. La première chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il revenait au village c'était de s'assurer que Sarada allait bien et que rien ne lui était arrivé. Elle devait se l'avouer qu'elle avait toujours imaginé une relation beaucoup plus fusionnelle entre Boruto et Naruto. Ce dernier avait grandit seul et elle savait qu'il avait toujours rêver d'une famille, cependant comme beaucoup de personne dans le village, elle ne comprenait pas cette relation dysfonctionnel entre le père et son fils. En entendant leurs conversation Sakura comprit que Boruto souffrait du manque d'attention de son père et que ce trous c'était remplit de rancœur.

-Tu as raison… de toute manière nous devons donner notre rapport demain non? Je vais quand même devoir lui faire face. Entendit-elle Boruto répondre.

Sakura savait que sa fille avait une énorme influence sur le jeune jounin et se disait que si elle n'avait pas put être avec Naruto c'était parce que leurs enfants étaient destinés à l'être. Elle s'éloigna pas à pas ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer et laissa les deux jeunes adultes à eux-mêmes.

Review et commentaire eh oui je suis de retour pour de bon cette fois-ci


	2. Chapter II

Chapitre II

Boruto se leva en sursaut, il avait finalement décidé de rentrer chez lui, mais n'avait pas eu le courage de confronter Naruto. De toute manière pourquoi le confronter à la maison alors qu'il devrait le faire dans son bureau? Boruto pensa alors que la meilleure chose à faire était d'attendre que son paternel quitte la demeure familiale avant de quitter par la suite.

Hinata connaissait son fils, elle ne fut donc pas surprise de le voir descendre les marches d'escalier d'un pas nonchalant. Elle avait crée un lien particulier avec son ainé et parfois elle manquait d'autorité ce qui autorisait Boruto à agir comme un enfant gâté. À plusieurs reprises elle avait supplié son mari de s'assoir avec lui, mais Naruto s'entêtait à ne pas le faire.

-Ton père et moi t'avons attendu toute la soirée hier. Dit Hinata en faisant attention de ne pas brusquer l'adolescent.

-Je m'en excuse maman, je ne voulais pas croiser papa c'est tout.

-Il t'avait pourtant demandé de rentrer Boruto…

-Je sais!

-Tu sais ta relation avec ton père serait beaucoup…

-J'ai compris maman, je dois y aller à plus tard.

Hinata soupira, Naruto avait vu juste. Boruto était effectivement un enfant gâté, elle espérait tout simplement que son mari ne le punisse pas, mais qu'il prenne le temps de discuter avec lui.

Mitsuki ne se sentait pas bien. La mission que l'Hokage lui demander d'accomplir était très simple et malgré cela, il n'avait pu la réussir. Depuis hier il se repassait en boucle les évènements et il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion; si Boruto avait su se la fermer, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Mitsuki comprenait parfaitement le dilemme qui confrontait père et fils depuis son plus jeune âge il avait été témoin de la rébellion de son ami pour son paternel.

-Mitsuki par ici!

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Sarada courir en sa direction. Il regarda la jeune femme et leva la main pour la saluer. En sentant son cœur battre plus vite, il se mordit la lèvre et secoua violement la tête, il n'avait aucune chance.

-Sarada! Alors tu as bien dormis?

-Non pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons dire au septième Hokage pour justifier cet échec.

-Nous n'allons rien dire du tout. De toute manière si il voulait que cette mission soit réussite il aurait du envoyer Shikadai.

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent en entendant la voix de Boruto et décidèrent d'ignorer son commentaire. Dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient écouter les propos sarcastiques de Boruto ne les sortirait pas des problèmes.

Lorsque Sarada ouvrit la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, elle fut surprise de trouver Shikadai ainsi que Shikamaru qui les attendait. Ces derniers semblaient étrangement mal alaise et les génies évitèrent leurs regards.

-Hokage-sama. Dit Mitsuki calmement.

Les trois jeunes shinobis comprirent automatiquement que la présence de Shikadai et son père n'augurait rien de bon. Naruto fixa les deux jeunes et évitant de croiser les yeux de son fils. Grace à Shikamaru il avait pus apprendre à contrôler ses émotions et de mettre les limites entre ce qu'il ressentait en tant que parent et ce qu'il ressentait en tant qu'Hokage.

-Hurm. Bon comme vous le savez la mission donnée n'a pus être réussite. D'après les commentaires du Raikage, le manque de contrôle de Boruto serait une honte pour l'équipe 7 et ne serait pas digne d'un shinobi.

-Hokage-sama! Boruto n'y est pour rien! S'écria Sarada.

-Puff dis moi quelque chose qui ne me surprend pas!

-Boruto!

-Quoi Sarada, tout ce que je fais pour cet homme n'est jamais assez bon! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi HOKAGE que je laisse ce type dire que Sarada était la fille d'un traitre? J'aurais du le laisse me traiter comme un moins que rien parce que je n'arrivais pas à maintenir le capte avec sa rapidité! C'est ça être un Shinobi pour toi? C'est comme ça que tu es devenue célèbre papa?!

Le silence régna dans la pièce et personne n'osa rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Naruto décide de se lever de sa chaise et de se diriger vers son fils. Sans que ce dernier ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Naruto lui asséna une violente gifle au visage.

-Naruto!

Shikamaru essaya d'intervenir, mais le regard sévère que son ami lui donna le freina et il contempla alors la scène impuissant. Boruto se toucha la joue et sentis ses larmes déverser sur son visage, il n'avait jamais senti autant de haine envers quelqu'un de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui était pire, se faire gifler par son père devant tout le monde ou apercevoir la déception de ce dernier.

-Laisser moi seul avec Boruto. Annonça Naruto.

Ils quittèrent un à un la pièce, Sarada ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'était toujours considère comme un membre de leur famille vu la proximité des ses parents avec ceux de Boruto. Cependant l'Homme qu'elle voyait en ce moment était une toute autre personne. Tout le monde qui avait croisé ne serait-ce qu'une fois Naruto savait qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur et au contraire c'était son paternel qui avait la réputation d'être dure. Mitsuki lui prit la main et la dirigea à son tour à l'extérieur.

-Boruto… tu me déçois énormément.

Naruto n'avais jamais levé la main sur ses enfants. Son geste le perturbait et le peinait, mais il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur le comportement inacceptable de Boruto. En tant que Shinobi il fallait posséder une certaine maturité et un contrôle de soi pour ne pas mettre la vie de ses camarades en danger. En envoyant Boruto voir le Raikage ils savait que son fils aurait de la difficulté à se contrôler, mais il avait eu espoir que pour la réussite de la mission il sache se contenir. Bien entendu il ne fut pas surpris de voir les commentaires négatifs sur son enfant quoi que cela lui pinça la coeur, il avait toujours défendu ses amis qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille. Il ne souhaitait pas que Boruto renie ses valeurs, mais il voulait que son fils puisse contrôler ses passions et répondre comme un shinobi digne de ce nom lorsqu'il lui avait été assigner une mission.

-… Il faut toujours que je foute quelque chose en l'air pour avoir ton attention.

-Boruto…Tu es assez âgé pour comprendre que je ne suis pas seulement ton père. J'ai des responsabilités et…

-ET QUOI! Comment peux-tu te considérer comme un père si tu n'es jamais là! Tu ne sais rien de moi et encore moi de Hiwamari! On n'a de la chance si tu nous refile un clone de temps en temps et maintenant je rate une mission et c'est moi l'irresponsable?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inferieur que faire? Devait-il s'assoir comme lui avait conseiller Hinata et essayer de se réconcilier avec lui ou faire ce qu'il devait faire en tant que leadeur et régler ses problèmes familiaux à la maison.

-Je t'ai demandé de rentrer hier. C'était ma journée de congé et je voulais en discuter avec toi. Tu as préféré fuir et ça ne m'a démontré qu'une chose; tu n'as pas encore ce qu'il faut pour être un jounin et un shinobi. Boruto tu ne fera plus de mission avec l'équipe 7 Shikadai prendra ta place. Tu iras t'entrainer avec Sasuke…

Boruto ne laissa pas son Naruto terminer. Il sentit ses larmes bruler son visage là ou il sentait encore la gifle que son père lui avait donner. Il se dégagea violement et ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner vers Naruto et de lui asséner un regard rempli de haine.

-Je te déteste! Cria-t-il avant de quitter le bureau.

Naruto s'accroupit sur le sol… comment allait-il expliquer cet incident à Hinata?


End file.
